


Ty, Prince Consort of Faerie

by readeverystory



Series: Kit & Ty - Rulers of Faerie [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kit is King of Faerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: Kit is High King of Faerie, when he asks Ty to marry him. But it means Ty has to leave his family. Will he do that? Can he do that?
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit & Ty - Rulers of Faerie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533200
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part two and last part of my Rulers of Faeries series. You don´t need to read the first part (even though i would recommend it). You just need to know that Kit became High King of Faerie in order to save Ty, which is why he has to spend his time in his Kingdom, so Faerie now. Ty is still in LA though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I acutally had not planned to write this but I couldn´t get this idea out of my head after I wrote the first part, so have fun with it.

The kitchen was abandoned. Nobody was in it expect for Ty. He didn´t believe in a normal sleeping schedule.   
“It´s a social construct”, he had told Kit once, years ago. Back then Kit had laughed and kissed him, saying something along the lines of “I love you, you weirdo, but that´s so unhealthy”. Now though, he was glad Ty didn´t believe in night and day. Because now, at two o´clock in the morning, right when Kit needed him, he sat there in the dim light, a book in his hands, completely oblivious to the world around him.   
“Hi”, Kit whispered.   
Ty didn´t flinch. It seemed to be impossible to startle Ty.   
“Kit”, he simply said, looking up from his book. “What are you doing here?”   
Kit smiled at him. He was so beautiful, and Kit loved him so much it almost made him cry.   
“I missed you”, Kit said honestly. “Very much so.”   
Slowly Ty smiled back at him. He put down his book. “Well then, why don´t you sit down?”   
“I would like that”, Kit said and sat down at the table.   
“How long can you stay?”, Ty asked.   
Kit shrugged. “They will look for me eventually. We have a few hours at best.”   
“Then I suggest we make the best of the time we have”, Ty said and leaned over.   
The kiss was the best Kit had received in a long time. It was full of love and happiness. It was so good, it finally set the tears free, that Kit had been holding back this entire time.   
“You´re crying”, Ty observed when he drew back. “Why are you crying?”   
“It is none of your concern”, Kit said, whipping away one of his tears, but they just kept coming.   
Ty reached out to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “Everything is of my concern when it comes to you, Kit.”   
Kit smiled at him, tears still streaming down his face. “I just – I love you so much.”   
Ty frowned, puzzled. “And that makes you cry?”   
Kit chuckled a little at that, which finally stopped the tears. “No, but because I love you so much, not being near you is almost unbearable.”   
“Oh”, Ty said and nodded. “I miss you too. Everyday. Every single hour. Every single minute.”   
Kit grabbed his hand. They were soft. They were always soft, no matter how much Ty trained, how much he fought.   
“I just wish you could come with me”, Kit whispered, looking at their hands. “I just wish I had you by my side. Everything would be easier then, if only I had you by my side.”   
Maybe then, governing wouldn´t seem such an impossible task to Kit. Maybe then, he wouldn´t constantly doubt himself. Maybe then, …   
“But that´s not possible”, Ty said, interrupting his thoughts. “I´m human. I can´t be with you in Faerie and you can´t abandon your kingdom.”   
Kit hesitated. There was something Julian had once said to him. One way they could be together. But what would Ty think of that? What if Ty didn´t approve? What if this would destroy everything? On the other hand, it might be their only chance.   
“You could be my Prince Consort”, Kit whispered finally, not daring to look up.   
“But”, Ty said confused, “human consorts aren´t allowed.”   
Kit shrugged and now he looked at Ty. At this beautiful, beautiful man he loved so much. This man that had somehow managed to find his way into the heart of a broken, distant boy without even meaning to. Without even trying to.   
“I am High King”, Kit said to him. “I could change the laws.”   
Ty opened his mouth and closed it again. Slowly, he withdrew his hand from Kit´s.   
“We would have to marry”, Ty said.   
It wasn´t a question, but Kit still answered: “Yes.”   
“I would have to spend most of my time in Faerie.”   
“Yes.”   
“I would have to leave my family.”   
Kit swallowed and closed his eyes. “Yes.”   
Ty sighed and stood up. He went to the window and looked out for a long time. His back towards Kit. Finally, he turned around.   
“I´m not sure, Kit”, Ty whispered and this time it was him who had tears in his eyes. “I´m not sure if I can do that.”   
Kit nodded. “I am sorry. I know I am asking a lot.”   
“No”, Ty went to him, placing his hand once again at his cheek. “No, you´re not. You´re always giving and asking nothing in return. If one of us is selfish, it´s me. Without me you wouldn´t even be in this position and now I can´t even grant you this small request.”   
Kit shook his head. “You are anything but selfish, Ty. On the contrary, you are one of the most selfless people I have ever met. And you know, faeries cannot lie.”   
Ty smiled at that. “But they can still be mistaken.”   
Kit smiled back at him. “I am not mistaken. Not this time.”   
They talked a while after that, enjoying each other´s company and each other´s thoughts. Kit told him about Angus, his new servant, an Unseelie Knight that had previously worked for Kieran and Ty told him about the books he´s been reading recently, about his work at the Scholomance.   
They talked until the sun rose on the outside, inevitably bringing them closer to a new day. They talked until the first ray of sunlight hit the kitchen window, illuminating the dust inside the room.   
“I should go”, Kit said finally.   
“I know”, Ty answered.   
He brought him to the Institute door. They stood there for a few minutes, watching as LA awakened before them. Kit wished not for the first time he could stay here, turn back the time and be the fifteen-year-old boy he had once been. But time was beyond Kit´s control and he had to face the fact that he had grown up. That he had made choices he couldn´t take back. Not that he wanted to, after all those choices had brought back what was most important to him.   
He turned to Ty.   
“Will you think about my offer?”, Kit asked finally.   
Ty hesitated, then nodded. “I will, but I can´t make any promises about my answer.”   
“I know”, Kit said.   
“I will miss you”, Ty whispered.   
“And I you.”   
Ty leaned forward and kissed Kit slowly on the lips. It was a kiss full of longing and apologies and sweet, sweet promises to always stay awake for each other at two o´clock in the morning. It almost made Kit cry again.   
“Goodbye, Kit”, Ty whispered finally.   
He turned and let the Institute door fall shut behind him. He didn´t look back. Ty never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark knew something was up when Ty didn´t eat his pancakes. They were made by Julian too and usually Ty devoured Julian´s pancakes, unlike the ones Mark made.   
“They taste like parchment paper”, Ty would say. “Julian´s taste like real pancakes.”   
But, apparently, not today. Today Ty just pushed his “real” pancakes around on his plate until he finally declared that he wasn´t hungry and went upstairs to his room.   
Julian raised his eyebrows.   
“I should go talk to him”, he said and was halfway out of his chair already.   
“No”, Mark told him, “I´ll go.”   
Julian frowned. “But-“   
“Let Mark do it”, Emma said. “I think Ty might need Mark now.”   
Mark smiled at her gratefully, as Julian sat back down again. “Fine. But call me if you need me.”   
Ty´s door was shut firmly when Mark got upstairs. A small sign declared it to be “Ty´s room” underneath it was a photo of Ty and Livvy, sitting next to each other, smiling at an inside joke. Mark swallowed at his sister´s sight. Next to it was a photo of Ty and Kit with Kit pressing his lips on Ty´s cheek and Ty smiling blissfully at the camera.   
Mark took a deep breath and knocked.   
“Go away, Jules”, he heard from inside. “I don´t want to talk right now.”   
“It´s not Jules”, Mark said. “It´s Mark. May I come in?”   
Ty hesitated, then Mark heard a quiet: “Yes, come in.”   
Carefully, Mark opened the door. Ty was on his bed, lying flat on his back and stared at the ceiling.   
“Is everything alright?”, Mark asked.   
Ty sighed and sat up. “Would you have followed me up here if you thought it was?”   
“I suppose not”, Mark said. “So, tell me, what´s wrong?”   
Ty sighed again. He was playing with one of the toys Julian had made him, as Mark noticed. He rarely used them anymore, only when something was really bothering him.   
“Kit asked me to marry him”, he answered finally. “He wants me to be Prince Consort.”   
That was not what Mark had been expecting. He blinked in surprise.   
His first reaction was to say “No way, you´re way too young”, but he stopped himself. Sometimes Mark forgot how old Ty was by now. He was all grown up. He was independent, had made himself almost indispensable to the Scholomance. He and Kit had been dating for a long time by now. They had gone through a lot together, marrying was the natural next step. But still, to Mark Ty would always remain his baby brother. Though he had to put that aside for a minute.   
Mark looked at Ty.   
“But him proposing is good, isn´t it?”, Mark said quizzically. “I thought you loved him.”   
“Of course, I do”, Ty said frustrated. “It´s just –. Marrying him would mean abandoning all of this”, he gestured vaguely around the room. “It would mean leaving you guys. It would mean moving to Faerie. And what about Shadowhunting? What about the Scholomance?”   
Ty sighed. “I´m not sure if I´m ready for that, Mark.”   
Mark looked at his little brother. His heart ached when he heard him talk like that. He had always wanted to protect Ty more than anybody else. He had wanted to shield him from the trials and tribulations of life and now look where they were.   
“I get it”, Mark said finally and sat down next to Ty. “If anyone can understand you, it´ s me. Faerie can be a scary place with tricks and monsters lurking at every corner. And leaving your family, leaving your life is no easy choice. But Faerie is also a magical place, with wonder and excitement waiting for you everywhere you look. And, I guarantee you that we as your family will always be there for you, no matter where you are.”   
“So, you´re saying I should do?”, Ty asked.   
Mark shrugged. “No, I´m not telling you what to do. It´s your decision and yours alone. I´m just saying that you shouldn´t let fear stop you from doing what you want to do. Don´t let fear make your decision for you.”   
Ty nodded, chewing on his lower lip. “Okay. Thanks, Mark.”   
Mark smiled at him. “No problem.”   
He got up and went to the door.   
“Mark?”, Ty asked.   
He turned around.   
“Do you think I would like living in Faerie?”   
Mark grinned. “It´s where Kit lives, isn´t it? So, I think you would love it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your Majesty”, Angus said almost running through the Throne Room, which was very unusual as it was not proper behaviour in Court.   
“What is it?”, Kit asked.   
His servant stopped in front of him, a little out of breath. “My apologies, your Majesty, but you have a visitor.”   
Kit frowned. “A visitor? I thought we were done with solicitants for the day.”   
Angus almost chuckled. “Oh, he has no request in that sense, my Lord. But I do believe you will enjoy his visit.”   
At that Kit raised his eyebrows even further. It was not like Angus to be so mysterious. “Who is it?”   
Angus smiled and turned towards the doors. He gestured, and the guards threw them open. Kit gasped as he saw the figure which stepped through them.   
“Ty?”, Kit whispered incredulously and unbelievably happy. “What are you doing here?”   
“Well”, Ty said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to just walk into the High King´s Court, “I have a decision to make, and you know I like to weigh my options.”   
“I-“, Kit blinked, unsure what to say.   
He was usually so good with words. He was a politician, after all, a diplomat. But Ty somehow managed to take them all away.   
“I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you here”, Kit finally said.   
Ty smiled at him. “Well then, how about you show me around your palace?”   
Kit couldn´t suppress a grin. It had been a tiring day and Kit had been looking forward to relaxing on his bed, but now he wasn´t tired any longer. Ty was here. Ty was here in his palace, in his home. He jumped down from his throne with newfound energy.   
“With pleasure”, Kit held out his hand and almost sighed with joy when he felt Ty´s soft palm against his own.   
“Angus, you can go home for today”, he said. “Thank you for your service. Enjoy your evening with your wife and children.”   
Angus bowed his head and smiled. “Thank you, your Majesty. And if I may, I hope you enjoy your evening too.”   
Kit was sure he would.   
“Come with me”, he said to Ty and dragged him after him. “I will show you the garden first. It is my favourite place.”   
They strolled around in the garden for a while with Kit pointing at plants and Ty telling him random facts about them - “Did you know that strawberry plants are both male and female?“, “Europeans thought for a long time that tomatoes were toxic because their stems are.”   
It was like old times when they had been Holmes and Watson.   
Then they explored the palace, and even though Kit knew all the rooms, lived in all of them, they seemed new to him as if they revealed a new side of themselves now that Ty was there and then finally, finally they finished the tour.   
“And this is my bedroom”, Kit said, throwing the doors open to the last room in his palace.   
Ty looked around curiously and smiled when he saw the photos of the two of them on the wall. Finally, he looked at Kit.   
“You have a large bed”, Ty observed.   
“I do”, Kit confirmed, his voice suddenly hoarse and husky.   
They were at each others´ lips before Kit could even blink.   
“I love you so much”, he whispered between the kisses.   
“I love you too”, Ty whispered back, “and now shut up.”   
They kissed until their lips were sore, somehow landing on the bed in the process, where sex until they were both hot and sweaty. After they were both finished, Kit wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.   
“I wish it could always be like this”, Kit said quietly, stroking Ty´s hair. “You right here beside me.”   
“Hm”, Ty said sleepily. “That would be nice.”   
Kit sighed and snuggled closer to Ty. He breathed in the heavy smell of sex, sweat and Ty. Placing a kiss on his neck, Kit told him: “I love you. And I will always love you no matter what you decide. You do know that, do you not?”   
“I do”, Ty whispered back.   
“Good”, Kit said.   
Ty turned around in his arms. He blinked at him with a drowsy expression and gave him a small peck on the lips. “I love you too, Kit. And now sleep. It´s in the middle of the night.”   
Kit mockingly raised his eyebrows at him. “I thought you did not believe in a normal sleeping schedule.”   
Ty sighed and rolled his eyes. Kit wasn´t sure if it was at him, himself or the whole world. Probably all three. “Sometimes, you have to realise that social constructs are there for a reason.”   
Kit chuckled and kissed him. “Look at that, Tiberius Blackthorn having an insight.”   
“Tiberius Blackthorn-Herondale”, Ty whispered quietly. “How about that?”   
Kit stared at him. By the Angels, he could be so sexy. “You know, I would love that.”   
Ty smiled and turned around once again. “Sleep, Kit.”   
Kit didn´t protest, just pulled Ty even closer and inhaled his scent. Even if this was the only time he had Ty there with him, it was worth it. This was worth everything. With a soft smile on his face, Kit fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“You want to leave us, don´t you?”, Tavvy asked so suddenly that the plate Ty was holding almost slipped through his fingers. Only because he was a Shadowhunter and had trained his whole life did Ty manage to catch it and put it back into the sink.   
Tavvy and he were doing the dishes, just like every Wednesday evening since Tavvy was old enough to hold a towel. Usually, it was a quiet occupation, both in silent agreement to get this over with as quickly as possible so that they could engage themselves in more fun activities. But this time Tavvy had decided to say something.   
Ty looked at his little brother.  
“What are you talking about?”, he asked.   
“I´m not dense, you know?”, Tavvy said. “I notice stuff, and I know you want to leave us.”   
“How-?”   
But Tavvy didn´t wait for him to finish.   
“You want to go to Kit, don´t you?”, he asked, “to Faerie.”   
“I –.”   
Ty wasn´t sure what to say. He had expected such a talk from someone, from anyone really, from Julian, from Dru, from Emma, even from Cristina, but he hadn´t expected it from Tavvy.   
Ty hadn´t thought Tavvy would care all that much, to be quite honest.   
He and Tavvy had never been particularly close, not the way Ty had been with Julian or Livvy. Ty had never known what to make of his little brother, that small creature that had been helpless for so long until he suddenly hadn´t been any more. And to him, it always seemed as if Tavvy didn´t know what to make of him either, of his odd big brother that was interested in things other people weren´t and talked funny.   
But, apparently, Ty had been wrong. Tavvy did care.   
“I take that as a yes”, Tavvy said, when Ty didn´t answer.   
“Tavvy, it´s not-“, Ty began, but his little brother interrupted him.   
“It´s not what? It´s not my fault? It doesn´t have anything to do with me?”, he asked, and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. “Of course, it doesn´t. Nothing has ever anything to do with me. Because nobody ever thinks of me.”   
Tavvy threw down his towel to the floor.   
“But you know what, Ty?”, he continued. “I´m tired of it. I´m tired of people constantly forgetting me. And I´m tired of people constantly leaving me.”   
Before Ty could do anything, Tavvy stormed out of the kitchen. He stared after him perplexed. Ty had never been the best with emotion, but to him, that had sounded an awful lot like heartbreak, and he knew everything about that.   
He washed off the foam from his hands and rushed after his little brother.   
The last time Ty had been in Tavvy´s room, his brother had been around eight years old. A giant tent had been built up in the middle to help him sleep, to help keep the nightmares at bay. Now the tent was gone, replaced by posters of bands and actors Ty didn´t recognise.   
When had his brother grown up so much?, he wondered quietly.   
“Tavvy?”, Ty asked.   
His brother sat on his bed. He was sniffling, angrily whipping away his tears.   
“What?”, he asked, not looking at Ty.   
Ty stood at the door. He was never good at talking to other people or comforting other people. Julian was always the one who did that. But Ty knew he couldn´t rely on Julian forever. Especially not now.   
“Tavvy, I´m sorry. I didn´t know this hurt you so much”, Ty said. “I didn´t think.”   
It was true. It had been a long time since he had thought about life from Tavvy´s perspective. And now that he did, Ty didn´t understand how he could´ve been so blind. Tavvy was still young. He had been an orphan his whole life. He couldn´t remember their parents, then Livvy had died, and now Ty was another person that wanted to leave him alone.   
Tavvy sighed and looked up at him. His tears had stopped. “Just tell me why, okay? Why aren´t we good enough?”   
Ty shook his head. “No, Tavvy, you are good enough. More than good enough. All of you are. And I wish there was a way to get Kit here so that we all can be together, but there is none…”   
“And that´s why you chose him over us”, Tavvy growled.   
Ty could see why it would seem that way. But it wasn´t true.   
“I didn´t choose, Tavvy”, Ty said, trying to sound calm.   
Tavvy huffed.   
“You didn´t?”, he interrupted him. “Because it fucking feels like it.”   
For just a second Ty wanted to scold him for his language, but now wasn´t the time. Instead, he shook his head.   
“No, please, Tavvy, listen to me. I didn´t choose. I could never choose between you and Kit. I moved on, Tavvy. I´m growing up, and you are too. We´re all growing up. That´s what people do. That´s what families do. And that means people will go their separate ways, and that hurts. It hurts, Tavvy. But it doesn´t mean that I´m abandoning you, okay? You must never think that. I´ll always be there for you, when you need me, okay? You´ll always be my little brother.”   
Tavvy looked at him a long time, chewing on his lower lip.   
Finally, he nodded. “Promise?”   
“Promise”, Ty said.   
Tavvy nodded again.   
“Can I hug you?”, he asked carefully. “I know you don´t like physical contact...”   
Ty had put his arms around his little brother even before he had a chance to finish his sentence.   
“And, Tavvy”, Ty said seriously. “Don´t you ever say that word again. Julian will kill you.”   
Tavvy chuckled against his chest. “I try to remember.”   
“Good.”   
Ty let go of his little brother.   
“Now”, he said, “back to the kitchen. We still have dishes to do.”   
Tavvy groaned. “Growing up sucks.”   
Ty laughed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I love Tavvy so much and he doesn´t get enough attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get kind of cheesy and I apologize. Both for the cheesiness and the possible bad writing of the cheesiness. I´m not good at writing cheesy romance stuff, but Kit forced me too. For some reason, he wanted to have his cheesy romance moment.

Ty hated waiting. People were surprised when he told them that.   
“But you´re so patient”, they would say, and it was true. Ty was patient that wasn´t the problem. The problem was that he couldn´t stand the anticipation. He couldn´t deal with that giddy, nervous feeling. He couldn´t deal with the questions that ran through his head like “What if it never happens? What if it never comes?”. He wanted to have it now. He wanted to be over with the anticipation, with the questions, the doubt.   
So, when the light finally appeared, and the doors to Faerie opened, Ty was relieved. He jumped up and ran towards them. Kit wasn´t even entirely through when Ty wrapped his arms around him.   
“Ooof”, Kit said, but he was smiling.   
“You´re late”, Ty observed.   
Kit chewed on his lip. “Apologies. There was this –“   
“It´s fine”, Ty interrupted him, “I´m just glad you´re here.”   
“Me too”, Kit answered softly, pressing his lips down at Ty´s.   
Ty might have hated waiting, but he had to admit it has its benefits too. After all this built-up anticipation kissing was just so much better. It was like the world fell away from them, and it was only him and Kit. Always just him and Kit.   
“Let´s take a walk”, Kit whispered, his voice hoarse, when he broke away from Ty. “It has been too long since I last saw you.”   
“It´s been a week”, Ty told him.   
“Still too long”, Kit said.   
Ty couldn´t argue with that. It´s been too long. Every waking moment he wasn´t with Kit was with Ty. Every second he couldn´t hold him in his arm was one too much.   
Ty took Kit´s hand and dragged him with him to the beach.   
They strolled along the LA beach, hand-in-hand and talked. They just talked, but it was enough for Ty. More than enough. Kit asked about the Blackthorns, about Emma and Julian who were in New York visiting Clary and Jace. Ty told him about Dru and her new-found obsession with graphic novels and about Tavvy, who was getting quite good with knives.   
“Just like his older brother”, Kit said and smiled at Ty.   
Then Ty asked about Faerie, about politics, about the fey who had asked Kit for favours recently, about the revels Kit had attended in the last couple of weeks.   
“It is not the same without you”, Kit said quietly, “Faerie. Ever since you have visited, it seems bland to me, almost colourless.”   
Ty knew what he meant. When Kit was there, the world seemed to be dialled up as if it wanted to present itself in the best way possible. Without him, though…   
Suddenly Ty stopped, digging his feet in the sand.   
“This can´t go on”, Ty said.   
Kit turned around to him, surprised.   
“Whatever do you mean?”   
“This”, Ty said and gestured between them too, “this can´t go on this way.”   
Kit frowned.   
“I can´t stand this anymore, Kit. I just can´t. I don´t want to spend weeks at the Institute or the Scholomance missing you. It tears me apart. I can´t do this anymore.”   
“But –.”   
Ty took a deep breath. “I´ve made my decision, Kit. I want to be by your side. Make me your Prince Consort.”   
Kit stared at him for a long time. Then he stepped to him and placed his hands on Ty´s arms.   
“Did you – Did you really think this through, Ty? I do not want you to make a rash decision. There are so many things to consider. You will have to reside in Faerie for the majority of your time. You will have to leave your family behind. And you know, time, time passes differently in Faerie I do not know what this would mean for your mortal life.”   
“I don´t care”, Ty said resolutely. “I want to be with you. Always and for as long as I live.”   
Kit studied him, then slowly a smile lit up his face. “Very well then, l suppose, this is my cue.”   
“What – what are you doing?”, Ty asked as Kit got down on one knee.   
“I realised I never asked you properly. So, here it is”, Kit pulled his Herondale family ring from his finger and held it out to him. “Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in the basement of my father´s house. You held a knife to my throat, and the only thing I could think of was how beautiful you looked. I know I am asking a lot of you, but would you give me the honour of becoming my husband?”   
Kit saw Ty swallow and his voice was unusually soft when he answered: “Yes. By the Angel, yes.”   
Kit smiled and put the ring on his hand. Ty pulled off his family ring from the other hand and sat down next to him.   
“Give me your hand”, he whispered.   
Kit stretched his hand out. It was shaking ever so slightly.   
“Christopher. Kit”, Ty cleared his throat, “you are everything to me, and I cannot bear the thought of staying away from you any longer. So, will you be the Watson to my Sherlock?”   
Kit smiled softly. “Always.”   
Ty slipped the ring on Kit´s finger and embraced him. “I love you.”   
“I love you too, my Prince Consort.”   
“Hm”, Ty said against Kit´s chest. “I like the sound of that.”   
“There is just one problem, though”, Kit said suddenly.   
Ty drew back from his chest, looking at him. “What is it?”   
“We will have to tell Julian.”   
And just this once the High King of Faerie seemed to be a little afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn´t resist, I just had to put Magnus in this. He´s my favourite and I can´t resist him

The knock on the door came as a surprise to Magnus.   
“Are we expecting company?”, Alec asked, looking up at him with lazy eyes.   
It was late, and they had already made themselves comfortable on the couch after a long day of work. Alec had put his head in Magnus´s lap, barely paying attention to the TV.   
“I´m not”, Magnus said, continuing to stroke Alec´s hair.   
Alec sighed. “It´s probably Jace wanting to hunt. Maybe if we don´t move, he will go away.”   
But Alec hadn´t thought about a curious three-year-old who had recently discovered that greeting people at the door was fun.   
“I open”, Max announced, and before either Magnus or Alec could stop him, he had run down the hallway.   
Alec sighed.   
“I´ll follow him”, he said, but before he could get up Max had already returned.   
“There´s a strange man”, he said. “He looks like Jace but with pointy ears.”   
Alec frowned. “What - ?”   
But before he was finished with his question, the strange man came into the living room.   
“Your Majesty”, Alec gasped and jumped up.   
He was halfway doing a bow before Kit said.   
“Please, Alexander. I am not here as King. There is no need for etiquette.”   
Now it was Magnus´s turn to stand up and frown. “Then why are you here, Christopher?”   
Kit flinched a little as if he wasn´t used to people using his name anymore. Magnus guessed that was true, using names in Faerie was dangerous. For that reason, using the names of rulers, of Kings and Queens, was forbidden.   
“A private matter”, Kit answered, playing with the ring on his finger. “I was wondering if you could help me with that, Magnus.”   
“Help you with what?”   
Kit smiled blissfully. “Ty and I are getting married.”   
“Oh wow”, Magnus said and grinned. “Congratulations.”   
Kit bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you. The problem is, however”, Kit went on, “I am King, and as King, everything I do is political and weddings…”   
“…are highly political affairs”, Alec finished for him.   
Kit sighed, suddenly looking exhausted. “Yes.”   
Magnus´s heart went out to him. He was still so young. He didn´t ask for any of this.   
Kit nodded. “Weddings are always political. Especially in Faerie. Many weddings end bloody and deadly. That is precisely why Kings and Queens of Faerie usually opt not to marry, but rather have mistresses and affairs. But Ty and I…”   
“You have to get married”, Magnus said, “he is human. He can´t be in Faerie without being married to you.”   
Kit sighed again. “Exactly.”   
“So, what do you want from me then?”, Magnus asked.   
“To be my wedding planner”, Kit said matter-of-factly. “You understand how delicate the situation is. You have friends among Shadowhunters and all sorts of Downworlders, and you have style.”   
“But-“, Magnus started, but Alec interrupted him.   
“I think that´s a wonderful idea. You´ll love it. You´ll have so much fun.”   
“I would forever be in your debt, Magnus Bane”, Kit said, and Magnus knew he literally meant forever. After all, he couldn´t die.   
“But I´ve never planned a wedding before”, Magnus said.   
Alec smiled and rolled his eyes. “Has that stopped you from doing anything ever before? Also, you could get Izzy involved too. I´m sure she´d love to help you.”   
Magnus looked at Alec and then at Kit. “Fine. I´ll do it.”   
Kit smiled. “Thank you, Magnus. I am much obliged to you.”   
“I need a list of friends and family from you and Ty. And I need a way to reach you if something comes up.”   
Kit nodded. “Of course. I will send Angus to arrange everything. I cannot tell you how grateful I am, Magnus.”   
“Don´t thank me yet”, Magnus said. “Thank me if everyone has survived the wedding.”   
Kit looked like he was about to laugh before he said: “I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

Julian didn´t want to answer the knock on the door. It was late, and he was tired. He would´ve loved just to pretend not to be there, to snuggle closer to Emma and let the world and its problems turn without him for once. But he knew he wouldn´t be able to sleep if there was the slight chance of one of his siblings having a problem. He sighed.   
“Come in”, he shouted, and the door opened with a quiet squeak.   
He would´ve to oil the hinges soon.   
“Hey”, someone said from the door. It was Ty. He looked nervous.   
Julian sat up.   
“Sorry to disturb”, Ty said when he saw Emma in his arms. “I can come back tomorrow.”   
“No, you´re not disturbing, Ty.”, Julian shook his head. “What´s wrong?”   
“Nothing”, Ty answered. “Not really.”   
Then he hesitated. “But, can I - can I talk to you?”, he looked at Emma, “alone?”   
Emma smiled sympathetically and jumped up. “I wanted to make myself some hot chocolate anyways.”   
Julian squeezed her shoulder gratefully, but Emma just nodded and went out the door. He was so lucky to have her.   
Once the door fell shut after Emma, Julian turned to his little brother.   
“What´s wrong, Ty?”, he asked. “You seem nervous.”   
Ty fidgeted with his hands as if he wished he had one of his toys with him.   
“Nothing is wrong. Not precisely. It´s just”, he sighed, before saying very quietly and carefully: “Kit and I, we´re engaged.”   
Julian was glad Emma wasn´t here. She would´ve been so disappointed in him when he jumped up and shouted: “What?!”   
What was his bother thinking? And more importantly, what was Kit thinking?   
Ty sighed again as if he had expected this reaction. “It´s the only way I can be with him in Faerie, Jules, and”, he added after a second, “I´m happy. Very happy.”   
The anger subsided just as quickly as it had come when Julian saw his brother smile. It was a brilliant, perfectly, happy smile. One that Julian didn´t see a lot on Ty.   
“But”, he stuttered, “but, you´re so young.”   
You´re my baby brother, Julian wanted to say. When did you grow up?   
Ty shrugged. “I´m an adult and Shadowhunters marry young.”   
Julian sighed. He couldn´t argue with that.   
“Are you sure?”, he asked instead. “It´s a lot of commitment. And Kit… with his position –“   
“I´ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life”, Ty interrupted him. “This is what I want. This is everything I want.”   
Julian swallowed and closed his eyes.  
Was that what parents felt when their children moved out of the house? This mixture of pride and dread and sadness?   
“Okay”, Julian swallowed again. “Okay. If it´s what you want, I will support you. Of course, I will.”   
“Actually”, Ty said, and he started fidgeting again. “That´s what I came here for.”   
Ty looked into Julian´s eyes, something he only did when he was about to say something very important. Julian waited.   
“You´ve raised me, Jules”, Ty began. “You´ve been like a father, a brother and a best friend to me and”, he hesitated and swallowed, “and I was wondering if you would be my best man.”   
This time Julian didn´t shout. This time it was like there were no words in him. No words to describe what he felt at least. So instead, tears started to roll down his cheek.   
“You´re crying”, Ty observed, a little puzzled and frustrated. “Why is everybody crying around me lately?”   
Julian laughed a little. By the Angel, he was so lucky. So lucky to have Emma and so lucky to have such an awesome family.   
“They´re happy tears”, Julian explained quietly.   
Ty frowned confused. “So, that´s a yes?”   
Julian rolled his eyes. “Of course, it´s a yes, Ty. How could I ever say no to you?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We´re nearing the end guys. Have fun with this one

Kit hated suits. In his opinion, they were uncomfortable and unnecessary.   
“You look great”, someone whispered behind him.   
Kit spun around. Ty was standing in the doorframe.   
Maybe suits are not that bad, was the first thing that came to Kit´s mind as he took his fiancé with his dark blue attire and his grey and blue tie that complemented his eyes.   
“I´m sorry I didn´t mean to startle you”, he said apologetically. “I should´ve knocked.”   
Kit shook his head. “No, it is alright. Come in.”   
Ty walked up to him and Kit felt his throat go dry. Magnus had done a good job with his outfit. Maybe too good of a job, because everything Kit could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss him right now.   
“You are beautiful”, Kit whispered, his voice hoarse. “It is bad luck, though, to see each other in wedding attire before the ceremony.”   
“That only applies to brides”, Ty told him quietly, “and neither of us is a bride.”   
Kit licked his lips and he knew he wouldn´t be able to stop himself for much longer. Placing his hand on Ty´s cheek, he whispered: “Please, can I kiss you?”  
Ty smiled a lopsided smile. “You know, you don´t need to ask.”   
That was all Kit needed. He was at Ty´s lips in less than seconds. His tongue exploring his mouth, tasting his peppermint toothpaste and… Kit drew back, he had tasted salt. Ty was crying.   
“Ty?”, Kit asked. “What is wrong?”   
“Nothing”, he sniffled, clearly lying. “Nothing is wrong. Everything is just perfect.”   
“Ty”, Kit said again, whipping away one of his tears. “You are not having second thoughts, are you? If so, it is fine. I understand. We can get out of here and –“   
“No”, Ty interrupted fiercely. “No, it´s not that.”   
He started whipping at his tears angrily. “It´s stupid, really.”   
“Nothing that makes you cry is stupid”, Kit told him. “Just tell me. Tell what is wrong. I cannot stand seeing you like this, it breaks my heart.”   
Ty sniffed again. He looked down at the floor, not meeting Kit´s eyes.   
“It´s just”, he said finally, “I miss Livvy.”   
“Oh”, Kit said and wanted to punch himself in the face.   
Of course, Ty would miss Livvy. This was a big event in his life and another event he wouldn´t get to share with his twin sister.   
“I always thought I would be best man at Livvy´s wedding, you know? And if I ever got married, which I never dreamed of doing, she would be mine”, Ty whispered quietly. “And now she´s not even here. It´s just – it shouldn´t be like this.”   
“Oh, Ty”, Kit said and sighed.   
He put his arms around his fiancé. Magnus might kill him later, but right now Kit couldn´t give less of a shit if his suit would get ruined by Ty´s tears. The warlock could to magic. He would be able to dry and clean it within seconds.   
Kit felt Ty shake a little as he sobbed against his chest. Not for the first time Kit wished his Faerie magic was useful for once. There was nothing that he wanted to do more than take away Ty´s pain. Take away his pain and bring Livvy back whole and alive. But that was impossible. No magic in the world could do that. Not like that.   
“Livvy is here”, Kit assured Ty finally. “Not in person, but she is always in your heart and she is always watching over you. And I am not saying this to comfort you, I am saying this because I know it is true.”   
“You really think so?”, Ty asked, looking up at him, eyes still filled with tears.   
Kit couldn´t help but smile a little. “Faeries cannot lie, remember?”


	9. Chapter 9

The ceremony itself didn´t take very long. An Unseelie and a Seelie knight shared the duties of the wedding registrar. It was the Seelie knight who announced them to be partners for life and the Unseelie knight told them to kiss. They opted for a small peck on the lips, saving the make-out session for a more private session. Neither of them was a fan of PDA.   
Then Ty and Kit turned around.   
“Behold”, the Seelie and Unseelie knight said together, “His Majesty the High King of Faerie and his Lord the Prince Consort.”   
Kit squeezed Ty´s hand and smiled at him, as the fairies around them scanted: “Long live the King. Long live the King.”   
Ty smiled back. He had never been happier in his entire life.   
And then the ceremony was already over, and the revel started.   
Somehow after a few hours, Ty found himself at the side of the room, watching Kit twirl around laughing. Ty wasn´t a huge fan of parties, they were too loud and too overwhelming, but he could get used to watching Kit dance. Watching Kit be relaxed.   
“He looks happy”, someone said next to Ty.   
It was Tessa. She was sipping on a sparkling drink, probably champagne or something.   
“I´m glad he is”, Tessa continued.   
“Me too”, Ty agreed with her.   
Tessa took a sip from her glass. For a moment they both watched Kit quietly. A faerie spun him around and Kit laughed at her, before returning the favour.   
“You´ll take good care of him, won´t you, Ty?”, Tessa asked finally. “I worry about him. He works too much. He needs to relax more often.”   
“I´ll try too”, Ty assured her.   
Tessa smiled. “Good. That´s what I wanted to hear.”   
She finished her glass and placed it on a table next to her, a servant would pick it up sometime.   
“And now”, she said, “if you´ll excuse me, I have a toddler who´s quite grumpy because it´s way past her bedtime.”   
Ty nodded at her, as she walked away. Then he returned to watching Kit dance. Somehow Kit caught his eye from within the revel and smiled at him, before being swept away by someone from his Court.   
Ty smiled to himself. This was what happiness felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kind of short. But as I said before I´m not very good at writing cheesy romance and a wedding to me is the embodiment of cheesy romance. So, sorry for anyone who was expecting a huge wedding chapter. I just couldn´t do it. I tried and it was shitty, but I hope you still enjoyed this very short chapter. Sorry again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that´s the last one, guys. Thanks to anyone who left kudos, comments or who simply read and stuck around till the end. Thanks, hope you enjoy this last one as well :). Love you all

A few months later...

“How long will we wait?”, somebody from the crowd shouted. “It´s been thirty minutes. Apparently, the fey don´t wanna be here!”   
Mumbling came from the crowd of Shadowhunters. Mark shot the guy – his name was Ravenwood if Magnus wasn´t mistaken – a dirty look. Magnus sympathized with him, but even he couldn´t deny that it was common practice for the Council to just start the session after a few minutes of waiting even if not all representatives were present. The only odd thing was that Kit had never missed a gathering since he had become King.   
Magnus caught Tessa as she turned around looking towards the door as if Kit would magically appear there. She looked worried and his heart went out to her. Being a parent was never easy.   
“So how long?”, Ravenwood asked again.   
Magnus saw Alec sigh as he stood up. He knew Alec hated doing a Council meeting without everyone present, but he had no choice. He couldn´t treat the faeries any different from anybody else.   
“Mr. Ravenwood is right”, Alec spoke up, “we will –“   
At that moment he was cut off by a faerie horn sounding outside the room. The door was opened and Angus, the faerie Magnus recognized as Kit´s servant strode in, followed by – Magnus saw Julian blink in surprise – Tiberius Blackthorn.   
Ty walked up to Alec with a sure and steady step, not one bit the nervous, fidgeting boy Magnus remembered from just a few years back.   
“My apologies for the delay, Consul Lightwood”, Ty said to Alec with a slight bow.   
Alec seemed too surprised to say anything, which was very unusual for him these days.   
“But I fear His majesty is indispensable in Faerie”, Ty continued.   
Alec gathered himself again as he returned the bow and said: “I hope he´s fine?”   
Ty waved his concern aside. “Not to worry. Just something … unexpected came up, which is why the King is unable to make the journey.”   
Angus coughed and Magnus couldn´t help but think that he had to stop himself from giggling. He frowned, usually the Faerie knight was the embodiment of composure. Ty ignored the knight and continued to look at Alec.   
“Due to His majesty´s other”, Ty hesitated for just a second, “engagements”, he finally said, “I will represent Faerie for today, if you do not mind, Consul.”   
Alec shook his head. “N –“   
“But you´re a Shadowhunter”, Ravenwood shouted, interrupting Alec. “How can you represent these… fey?”   
Magnus had the feeling that he had wanted to say something much more nasty than fey. Something that would not have been very appropriate.   
“Hey”, Julian shouted and jumped up, ready to defend his younger brother, “don´t you –“   
But Ty didn´t need to be defended. He interrupted Julian simply by raising his hand. “But, Jules, he is quite right.”   
Julian looked at his brother and slowly sat down again.   
“I am a Shadowhunter”, Ty continued. “However, I am also the High Prince Consort of Faerie and the Fair Folk have decided to send me here on their behalf, so I do think I am quite capable of representing them, don´t you, Mr. Ravenwood?”   
Ty smiled sweetly at him. Ravenwood opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn´t say anything against it. If the fey had decided that Ty could represent them, how could he, a man who had no ties to fey, say he was not fit?   
Finally, he opened his mouth again.   
“How will we know you are telling the truth? We had a not full-blooded Faerie here before and that led to betrayal and war.”   
The Clave gasped. Magnus wasn´t sure if they thought Ravenwood was insulting or if they just realized that Ty could betray them. Probably both. The Clave could be contradictory like that.   
But Ty simply shrugged. “You have pointed it out yourself, Mr. Ravenwood, I am a Shadowhunter by blood. Place the Mortal Sword in my hand and I cannot lie.”   
Before Ravenwood could say anything, Alec jumped in. “I don´t think that will be necessary. Please, my Lord, take your seat, so that we may start the meeting.”   
Ty nodded at him. “Thank you, Consul. That is much appreciated.”   
He went up the stairs and sat down at the chair for the Faerie representative as if he had done so his entire life. As if he had never been anybody else but Ty, Prince Consort of Faerie.


End file.
